Home
by mommysladybug
Summary: Alec and his daughter are eating watermelon when things happen. I can't say more because 1) I suck at summaries and 2) I don't want to spoil anything. Please read and review to tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy :)


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This idea just kind of came to me. I hope it is not too bad :)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all of the characters. I own nothing except my OC, Naomi. **

(**Okay so I guess it has been stupid and people are having trouble reading this. I am trying to fix it once more. I have tried this multiple times since I posted it originally. Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed telling me about the error. Hope it works this time. *crosses fingers*)**

"Daddy, can I ple-ease have another piece! Just one more!" Alec heard a familiar high-pitched voice asking for the second time.

The first time, he simply smirked and ignored her. This time, he squinted his blue eyes at her and asked, "Why do you think you get any at all?" He managed to keep a straight face as his little bundle of joy smiled up at him with her beautiful navy skin and big blue eyes. Her innocent face made him think of an angel as he felt her tugging at his loose black sweater.

"Please, Daddy!" She gave him the very familiar puppy dog eyes and his resolve broke down. He smiled down at his precious four-year-old daughter and sighed dramatically. He handed her another piece of the cut up watermelon that they had been working on for hours and she grinned as she took a big bite out of the fruit. "Yummm."

The Shadowhunter took a bite of his own piece of watermelon and smiled at the taste that brought back certain memories. "You know," he started and looked down at the girl, "Your dad's favorite food was watermelon."

He glanced awkwardly at the wall and then sighed. They never really talked about Magnus. He and Naomi mostly avoided the topic, or at least Naomi avoided the topic because she was worried of her father's reaction if she were to ask. Alec had taken at least six months before he could even speak Magnus' name to his siblings. After he had gotten the message from the council that his husband had passed on some stupid mission thing the council had sent him and some other Downworlder representatives on, he had felt more or less broken. He felt he could not carry on without his love.

But he wasn't allowed to be broken. He wasn't allowed to feel upset or hurt or depressed or angry. All he was allowed to do, all he needed to do, was take care of their beloved daughter that they had adopted together with so much excitement, so much promise for their future.

So Alec raised Naomi the best he could and hoped that with enough love to surround her with, she might turn out to be a kind hearted and open-minded individual. He wanted to surround her with enough love to make up for being a single parent. Since she was a warlock child, he had taken her to Catarina for lessons and help and teachings to assist him in educating Naomi and helping her understand her heritage. He took her to some training sessions and sometimes Jace and the others might help her do some simple weapons basics, mostly because she was simply curious about this side of the world as well. She grew up with the Shadowhunters anyway; it only made sense.

Alec's family loved Naomi. Jace had instantly taken a liking to her because of her love of weapons. Alec's mother had loved Naomi since the beginning. She had truly accepted Alec and Magnus as a family and immediately fell in love with their child. His father, on the other hand, was not as accepting. Mostly he was not around at all; therefore they did not have to deal with him. Isabelle adored Naomi and loved to dress her up in frilly, pink outfits.

"Do you miss him a lot?" the innocent little girl asked in her soft voice with her shining eyes.

Alec looked down at her and smiled sadly, about to reply, but the doorbell buzzed. Alec looked down at her and said, "I'll be right back." He walked out to answer the door.

When the blue-eyed boy opened the door, he glanced up to see who was in the doorway. The man standing in front of him was more than familiar. Alec's heart stopped. His eyes scanned the man over and over, up and down. Blood was pulsing through his body at a dangerous rate as he opened his dry mouth to speak, but couldn't make the words come out. The familiar slitted green eyes stared intensely down at the distraught Shadowhunter. His soft tenor spoke one word only: "Alexander."

Alec's breath hitched as he looked the Warlock over again. He smiled dazedly and made a noise in the back of his throat. He chuckled dryly and thought to himself, _that's it. I understand now. This is another dream. _

He continued to stare at the man. Magnus. This one was much more realistic than all the others he had fallen prey to. He had woken up screaming and in tears more than once from these dreams. They always ended the same way.

"Magnus?" the shorter man asked softly with his broken voice. He reached his hand out slowly to place his hand on the Warlock's cheek. He smiled more dazed than before. He started to feel a little dizzy, but managed to keep upright. He felt Magnus reaching his arms around him, enveloping the Shadowhunter. Alec's heart was beating faster than ever. His whole body was shaking. "Magnus?"

The Warlock pulled him in for an embrace and simply said his lover's name once more.

"Alexander."

He felt the anticipation and anxiety and something else radiating from the Shadowhunter. He held him closer and inhaled his ever-so-longed-for scent that was familiar as his own face. Magnus took in a shaking breath trying to hold it together. He had imagined his reunion with Alec so many times and he did not intend on breaking down and crying like he currently felt like doing.

His whole body ached with yearning for his lover. He choked out, "My darling."

He moved his hands to each side of the boy's- no; he was hardly a boy anymore. He was always mature for his age, but he had undergone much more in recent years. The taller man managed to croak out, "Alexander, my love. It's been so long. It's been so long and it's my own fault and I-" he choked on his words and moved to wipe his eyes, feeling moisture down his face. He wiped at his eyes, embarrassed and angry with himself for dissolving into a puddle of tears and becoming an utter mess.

After a few moments of being held in the other's arms, Alec backed away a bit and looked up at the Warlock, no more dazed amusement on his face. His eyes were suddenly filled with such sadness and confusion and anger and betrayal and love and doubt and shock and so many more emotions swirling around. When he finally spoke, Alec realized he was no longer dreaming. This was not a dream. This was his Magnus. This was the Magnus that had been missing for years. This- but Magnus was dead. Right? Alec's intense blue gaze unnerved the Warlock as he asked softly, "Magnus?"

He was in the realm of questioning his own sanity, but the taller man attempted to pull Alec back into his arms, but he stopped himself from being immersed by the older man. "Magnus? Is it- Are you really-" Then, he quickly took a step to meet the other's body and wrapped his own arms around the Warlock's body, holding tightly, as if he were holding on for dear life. Alec gripped the taller man's back and ran his hands down and then up to cup the Warlock's slim face. "It can't be you. You're-" He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to Magnus' as he tightened his hold on his love. "Mags, I-"

"Daddy, Uncle Jace is calling and-" The precious little beauty of a girl walked in with her braided black hair down to her shoulders. She looked up at Magnus with wide, confused blue eyes. She stared at him, gaping at his familiarity from pictures and tiny memories from when she was younger. She tore her eyes away from him to look at Alec with confusion overcoming her. She just stood there, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Naomi, sweetheart, this is your dad." Alec tried to explain as he untangled their bodies, but really had no real explanation himself. He waited and observed her facial expressions and tried to gage her reaction. He assumed that she would be upset and ask a billion questions all at once before anything else. He thought she would be overly confused, as he was, and unsatisfied with no kind of explanation.

What happened was quite different from how Alec had imagined: Naomi stared at the Warlock for another minute, and then asked in her sweet, innocent voice. "Daddy?"

She seemed to have decided he fit her criteria to be her father. She grinned up at him and ran to hug him around his legs. This reaction caused the Warlock to tear up again, and the Shadowhunter was still shattered on all basis of his reality. He watched the scene unfold as his daughter and supposedly dead husband were reunited after three years. Alec stood in awe as the taller man bent down to be on their daughter's level so he could wrap his long arms around her. "Daddy!" Naomi cried this time and hugged him tighter. Alec felt his eyes prickling with tears as he stood there.

After a few moments, the two broke apart and Magnus said with a sad smile, "You've gotten so big. I missed so much. I am so sorry, my beautiful Naomi." He reached out to stroke her dark hair. The girl only smiled and replied, "But you're here now!" Then, her smile faltered a moment, "You are staying, right?"

The Warlock looked at his husband considering and said, "I am not leaving, doll. I will be here for you no matter what." He smiled, and then let the young girl lead them back into the living area of the loft.

Alec looked at the clock and saw that it was past nine o'clock. He turned to his daughter, who was forcefully keeping her azure eyes open. She was obviously exhausted and Alec couldn't blame her. "Hey, you." He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned with sad eyes.

"Daddy, do I have to go to bed?" She turned her mournful gaze to the Warlock. "You won't leave while I am sleeping, will you?"

Magnus' heartbroken eyes looked down at her looking utterly shattered. He shook his head and replied. "No, love, I am not leaving. I will be here when you wake up, I promise. Just get some rest, alright?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Okay." She got up off the couch and leaned over to hug the Warlock, who was slightly shocked at the action, but instantly wrapped her into his arms and returned her embrace. She smiled as she backed away. "Will you both tuck me in?"

She looked at Alec, who smiled at her. "Yes, but go change into your pajamas first, okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically and ran back to her room. After she was gone, Magnus smiled at Alec. He was amazed by how great of a father his lover was. He had been a single father for three years, after all. He had raised their gorgeous daughter all on his own. But why was Magnus surprised? Alec had always been an amazing brother to his family and great with kids in general. He had practically raised his own siblings anyways. The Warlock looked at the man that sat next to him; he seemed to have grown up a bit. He seemed older. _Of course, _Magnus thought, _because he was older. _"You're upset." Magnus stated. Not as a question. Alec had never been a good liar, or good at concealing his feelings. His feelings could always be seen in his eyes and his posture. Alec might be able to fool Naomi and others, but certainly not Magnus, even after these years.

Alec bit his lip and started picking at the frays of his oversized sweater. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice as he spoke. "Yes; and confused and angry and happy and shocked and so many other things."

Then, he looked up at the Warlock and asked outright, "Where were you?" He remembered their daughter who could walk in at any moment and then sighed. "Never mind that right now. We will talk about it later, okay?" After the Warlock nodded, Alec smiled a little and reached for Magnus' warm hand. His voice broke as he said, "I missed you."

The Warlock felt his heart break as he squeezed their hands together. "I missed you, too. I love you _so much."_

"Okay. I am ready!" Naomi was dressed in her bright purple nightgown that Isabelle had bought for her. She walked over to the couch in front of them, outfit shining the whole time. "Are you ready?" she asked the two of them. They both smiled at the girl and stood up.

Alec nodded and she grabbed the Shadowhunter's hand and walked back to her room. She climbed into her bed and let Alec sit on her bed as he always did. Alec turned to Magnus, "Will you get the nightlight over there on the dresser for me? I forgot to plug it back in."

Magnus smiled, "Anything for you, darling." He walked over to get said nightlight and handed it to the Shadowhunter, who plugged it in next to the bed. It was a princess pink nightlight with sparkles covering it. This made Magnus smile more.

Naomi was smiling too. "That's what daddy calls me sometimes." She looked at Alec with her bright blue eyes and then back at Magnus.

Confused, Magnus asked, "Hmm?" He looked at Alec for a moment, who just shook his head in response.

Naomi replied, "Daddy calls me 'darling' a lot." She smiled proudly at Magnus.

Alec smiled a little and started pulling the white sheets and pink comforter over the girl's small body. "Go to sleep, darling. Sleep well." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering, "I love you." She smiled at him in reply and he moved aside.

Magnus approached the girl with care and slight apprehension. He leaned down and stroked her dark hair. She looked up at him with innocent eyes and whispered, "Daddy, I missed you." Then, she leaned up a bit to hug him and added, "I love you, daddy."

Magnus took a deep breath and replied, "I love you, too, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." She closed her eyes and the two of them walked quietly out, Alec turning the light off before shutting the door, only leaving a crack open.

They walked back to the bedroom and Alec yawned. Joining Magnus on the bed, the Shadowhunter sighed. "She loves you, you know. She has always loved you. I thought she might be upset or confused or angry, but I guess she just missed you so much."

He stopped and took a breath. "I missed you." He was taking the Warlock's hand again. He felt like his lungs had collapsed when he said, "I thought you were dead." His hands were shaking now as he continued, "Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Where were you?" He blinked the threatening tears back and took a deep breath.

"Alexander, my darling, I have missed you, too. More than anything." The Warlock looked into the man's sad, blue eyes. "I couldn't tell you. I wasn't allowed to and then I thought it would just be better if-" He stopped, clearly realizing how confused he had made the Shadowhunter. "What happened is this…" He spent the next hour explaining to his love what had happened.

After hearing Magnus' explanation, Alec realized he was not even angry about that. He pulled the Warlock in for an embrace as he felt the taller man's safe arms around him. Alec shook his head that was resting in the nook of Magnus' warm neck. "I am not even angry about that. I am just so glad you are home. I love you so much, Magnus Bane. I thought my life was over when you-" He swallowed hard and buried his face in deeper, smelling the reassuring scent that was his lover. "But you didn't and you are here now. I missed you so, so, so much."

Magnus' breath hitched again slightly at this confession. Gripping the Shadowhunter tighter, he smiled and kissed the boy's cheek and then nose and then eyes. Alec moved so he was looking at the Warlock. He leaned in and kissed him with more passion than he could remember from before. They kissed and kissed and kissed. They lay in each other's arms, feeling the happiest they have in years. They smiled and giggled and held on to each other as tightly as possible. They reveled in the feeling of being loved and being together once more.

And forever.


End file.
